Numerous agents for cleaning hard surfaces made of glass, ceramic, porcelain metal, or plastics, such as those that occur in the household and commercial sectors, are described in various patents. Whereas these formulations are highly effective with regard to the primary cleaning performance, a frequently occurring problem is that the cleaning result is reduced by dried-on water drops; Ca and Mg salts, especially lime; surfactant residues and other residues, so that the treated surfaces appear optically unclean or may have a reduced luster.
It is known that certain polymers may be added as additives to cleaner formulations to reduce the disadvantages described. It is common in the state of the art that this involves polymers that modify the treated surface at least temporarily in such a way that it shows increased hydrophilicity. In this manner, it is accomplished that the contact angle between the treated surface and a water drop assumes the smallest possible value. In the extreme case, it is accomplished in this way that water drops spread out to form a homogeneous thin film and thus the drying-on of isolated water drops is prevented.
In WO 01/05921 A1, water-soluble or water-dispersible copolymers for this purpose are disclosed, which contain at least one certain cationic, nitrogen-containing monomer and a hydrophilic monomer copolymerized in. The polymer makes the surface hydrophilic.
In WO 01/05922, water-soluble or water-dispersible copolymers for the same purpose are disclosed, which in the form of polymerized units contain at least one certain cationic, nitrogen-containing monomer, a carboxyl or anhydride group-containing monomer, and optionally an additional neutral hydrophilic monomer. Again, the polymer serves to make the surface hydrophilic.
WO 99/05248 describes agents for automatic dishwashing that contain water-soluble or water-dispersible cationic or ampholytic polymers, wherein the polymers have cationic properties in the pH range of 6 to 11.
EP 0 560 519 A1 describes water-soluble, ampholytic terpolymers with a molecular weight Mw of 750-30,000 Da for use as additives, preferably in cleaner formulations for dishwashing machines. Hydrophobic monomers such as alkylacrylamides or alkyl(meth)acrylates are present at a maximum of 25%, if at all.
EP 0 522 756 B1 describes ampholytic terpolymers with improved conditioning properties in shampoo compositions and hair care agents.
However, a continuing need exists for discovering additional additives that have improved properties compared to the state of the art. For example, by addition of the polymers of the state of the art, the drying-on of isolated water drops is hindered by the fact that these spread out into a homogeneous, thin water film, reducing the formation of distinctly visible margins. However, the water film remains on the surface, where it dries as a whole. Frequently this leads to a reduction of the luster by visible streaks, especially when the surface is not rinsed off after cleaning has been performed.